Abstract This Institutional National Research Service Award is designed to develop skilled investigators with research- oriented careers directed at solving basic, translational and clinical problems in lung disease. The structure of the program is based on the premise that training requires 1) a multidisciplinary approach, 2) a close relationship between the student/postdoc and mentoring team, and 3) a training environment with breadth and depth in basic, translational and clinical sciences. Training in this Pulmonary program spans disciplines that include cell and molecular biology, immunology, microbiology, toxicology, biochemistry, pulmonary and critical care medicine, infectious diseases and neonatology. Major research themes include: lung immunology, inflammation and infection; pulmonary fibrosis and remodeling; tobacco and biomass smoke and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease; and the health effects of air pollution. Four predoctoral and 4 postdoctoral trainees will be supported each year. Predoctoral students interested in lung research will be accepted for training through the Graduate Education in Biomedical Sciences (GEBS) programs, after they have passed their qualifying examinations. Predoctoral trainees will be supported for up to 3 years. Postdoctoral PhD trainees involved in lung-related research are also candidates for training, and are identified and recruited by members of this program. The MD/DO Candidates come from training programs in adult Pulmonary and Critical Care Medicine, Allergy/Immunology/Rheumatology, Neonatology, and Infectious Diseases. Only the top candidates will be considered based on potential success in and serious commitment to a pulmonary research-oriented career. During the current cycle of the training grant, we established and successfully recruited two MD trainees for a new research track. This track requires 4 years of subspecialty training with research training and support on this grant occurring in the final 2 years, and specific expectations of publications and research grant submission by the end of training. A direct research experience with research mentors forms the primary mechanism for training, supplemented by didactic courses, seminars, conferences, journal clubs, and instruction in research ethics, human and animal experimentation, and grant writing. All trainees have access to new Institution-wide programs in career development paths, grant writing, critical thinking, experiential learning and more. Program trainees will also develop research protocols and plans under the supervision of their mentoring team. This training program will help to meet the diverse need for scientific investigators in lung biology and disease in Academia, Government, and Industry. Research and expanded training by these trainees will enhance our understanding of how the respiratory system responds to injury and environmental challenges, and will improve public health by developing new and improved avenues for the prevention and treatment of lung disease.